Project Summary/Abstract - Core A The Administrative Core guides and supervises the overall Program Project research effort. The Director has ultimate responsibility for supervision of Program Project activities. The Director is assisted by the Co-Director. An important function of the Core is to organize and schedule bi-monthly meetings of all Program Project personnel, and maintain written records of these meetings. Frequent meetings documented with reports presented by Project and Core Leaders ensure that all projects are meeting Program goals. Project and Core Leaders meet separately once a month to discuss progress, trouble-shoot scientific or technical issues and make policy decisions. Electronic records of all group meetings are available to Program personnel through a Program Project Electronic Group (ANGEL.msu.edu). The Administrative Core communicates with the Internal and External Advisory Committees. These committees monitor Program Project research progress and provide evaluations and critiques of the group effort. They also assist the Director in developing solutions to any research-related problems that may arise. The Administrative Core is responsible for monitoring Program expenditures, including travel by Project Leaders, and routine bookkeeping. A majority of publication costs arising from Program Project-funded research will be processed through individual projects. Finally, this Core handles assembly and submission of annual progress reports.